


Drunk

by sherlollyship



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sherlock, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollyship/pseuds/sherlollyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A prompt fill I did on tumblr, hope you enjoyed it! :D</p></blockquote>





	Drunk

Molly rolled over in her sleep, groaning. It was that noise again, the knocking. It echoed into her pleasant dream, and she awoke with a start, suddenly realizing that it was coming from her door. She stumbled out of bed, dressed only in a too big t-shirt and knickers. 

She went to the door and looked through the tiny peephole. Surely enough, it was Sherlock. What in hells name was he doing here at three in the morning? She opened the door and the smell of alcohol hit her like a wall. He had been drinking, a lot. She crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Sherlock, what are you doing here?"

"This is my bolt hole." He stated.

He tried leaning against the wall, but completely miscalculated and fell straight to the floor. Molly grabbed him and tried helping him up. He was much heavier than she thought.

"You’re going to have to help me here Sherlock."

He managed clumsily to get back on his feet, smiling cluelessly at Molly. She sighed, seeing it was no use trying to send him home. The man could barely stand without falling over. She helped him into her flat and unto her sofa. 

"What on earth have you been doing?"

"It was a case thing. I have been drinking."

"I see that."

Molly brought him a cup of strong coffee, trying to sober him up. He took it and drunk in one gulp, apparently very thirsty.

"I have more if you’d like."

He nodded, handing the cup back to Molly. She was waking up now and doubted if she would sleep more tonight. Maybe I should call in sick tomorrow..

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"It’s nice to be nice."

"No, but I’m such a clot. I don’t deserve nice."

He waved his hands exaggeratingly, trying to get his point across. Molly looked at him with pity, he really was drunk. She put the cup on the small coffee table.

Sherlock tried again, seeing that she wasn’t taking him seriously. He still acted out everything he said in hand motions, thinking that it would somehow help her understanding.

"I’m so mean to you. Why do you like me? We both know I’m an arsehole."

"Sherlock, you’re drunk. Now go to sleep." She told him in a motherly tone, eager to maybe catch some sleep herself.

"No, I’m not." he protested.

"Yes, you are. You said you had been drinking."

He pondered for a minute, recalling what he had said.

"Oh."

Molly started towards her bedroom, yawning.

"But it’s still true though!" he shouted after her.

"Good night, Sherlock."

He felt panic rising, like when a dog thinks his owner is leaving forever. He watched desperately as she walked towards her bedroom. 

He hurriedly stood up and ran to Molly. She jumped, startled at first. He wheeled her around, feeling he had no time to lose, and kissed her. Her eyes popped right open in shock. It was far from unwelcome, but the taste of liqueur on his lips persuaded her to break the kiss. This wasn’t him. He would wake up the next morning, she knew, and he would reject her again. He was drunk, no matter how much she wanted to give in, she knew it would only hurt her again. 

Sherlock looked crushed, reading her facial expression. He fell down upon his knees, his hands clutching Molly’s hips.

"I’m sorry. I won’t hurt you again, I promise. I know I’m drunk, but it makes me speak the truth more freely. I’m not good at this, not even when I’m sober. But I think I love you. No, actually I’m sure. I’m sorry I’ve treated you so badly. I promise I’ll be nice! I can buy you flowers, chocolates and take you on those romantic trips like all the normal people do. Whatever you want. Just please, will you have me?"

He looked up at Molly. She could see the nervousness that played in his eyes and the hint of despair as he tightened his grip on her. 

"We can talk about it in the morning alright?" She smiled.

"Is that a yes?" 

"Sort of.." 

An enormous grin spread across his face. He kissed her lightly on the lips again before giddily hopping back to the couch.

"I can sleep now." He smiled innocently, like a child, and laid himself down on the sofa. She watched him for a while till he started snoring, making sure that he fell asleep.

Finally, she wobbled back into her room, ready to sleep herself. Though she barely did, she stayed up all night thinking and reliving the strange night.

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill I did on tumblr, hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
